With Two Sugars
by hyrew
Summary: Oneshot. Tony wants to see Loki's Jotun form. Loki doesn't think it's such a great idea. Just a little angst with some humour thrown in...


(A.N:/ I was scrolling through the frostiron tag on tumblr when I was randomly overcome with feels and this idea popped into my head. Pretty sure this idea has been done to death but oh well...Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my little oneshot! I actually really like Jotun!Loki so of course I had to write something about it!

Also, as a warning, the only time (aside from this) that I've ever written Tony was in a oneshot that is in the making (and kid!Loki in a fic I started and never did anything with...)so...if you feel that I got the character's wrong please A.) Forgive me, I'm still working on it! or B.) Tell me in a review and give me some pointers on how to do it better next time.

But yeah, hope you all enjoy!)

* * *

"Stark," Loki began, pausing a moment. "I...I do not believe this is a good idea." He said, almost nervously.

Tony shrugged a bit, deciding to ignore the underlying tone in Loki's voice. "C'mon, it's kinda like seeing you naked, right? Which, in case you've forgotten, I've seen too many times to even remember so I don't really see the big deal. Thor says-"

"Thor says a lot of things!" Loki hissed out, crossing his arms.

"Okay then..." Tony said, trailing off a bit. He stood from behind his bar and made his way over to Loki, lightly touching his shoulders. Loki immediately brushed him off and took a few steps back, forcing a distance between the two. "I'm just saying we've been doing this whole 'dating thing'" He paused a moment to do dramatic air-quotes. "For like what, three months now? It can't be _that_ bad. _You_ can't look that bad."

"I look like a _monster_ in that form, Stark." Loki said, face contorting in disgust as he pictured himself in his jotun form. He never transformed into that; only in his nightmares did he dawn his natural blue skin. "It is a disgusting form to coincide an equally disgusting race." He added, bitterly.

Tony frowned. From what he researched (which wasn't much considering there wasn't too much information out there on actual alien creatures) Jotun's seemed pretty badass. Like Avatar just with freaky ice-powers and red eyes. Yet, from what Thor had told him it was a completely different story. When Tony asked Thor about Loki being adopted all he said was 'not to speak of it to Loki' and eventually let it slip that 'frost giants were a barbaric race that's only real purpose was to serve as characters in children's nightmares.' Tony had to admit, he felt a little...okay, a lot, sorry for Loki when he spoke with Thor. If they were brought up believing that the Frost Giant's were these crazy monsters, why _would_ Loki be alright with showing his Jotun form?

He sighed a bit when he looked up at Loki and saw green eyes burning a hole into his own; trying to get him to drop the whole subject without actually having to ask to. Loki's pride would never allow him to show any weakness to Stark. He would never admit that he was uncomfortable and ashamed of his Jotun form. His _true_ form. Tony, getting the message, nodded a bit. "Hey, yeah, fine. If you don't want to show me it's fine. We can talk about something else."

There was a short pause before Loki narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Like what?"

Tony did his best to hide his smirk. "We can talk about your horny helmet."

Loki actually face-palmed, sending Tony into a fit of giggles. "For the last time! It was a gift from Lady Freya for my coming of age! It was not something that I could simply decline!" Loki exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...So, back to your frosty form?" Tony suggested.

Loki sighed, feeling a little defeated. He knew once Stark got something in his head, it didn't leave until it happened. Just like creating the Avengers tower, installing coffee makers in every room (bathrooms included), that threesome with Barton last week... "Fine, if you really must see, but do not blame _me_ when your love for me dies." Loki bit out, harshly.

It was then that Tony felt a tinge of guilt. "You think I'm going to stop loving you?" He asked, quietly.

"Well of course! It would only make sense to. I...My true form," Loki paused a moment, "It is a monstrous form. I am a monster. A beast..." Loki replied, voice smaller than his usual 'everything I say is important and shall be listened to' tone.

"So I'm the beauty in this relationship? Fun." Tony asked, chuckling lightly to himself before stopping abruptly when he received a rather agitated look from Loki. "Right, right, not the time for joking. You probably don't even understand that joke anyway...But Loki, in all seriousness, I'm not...you know, gonna stop loving you because you turn a little...what is it that you turn, anyway? Thor wouldn't say and it's not like Google has pictures of Frost Giants or anything. Just that you guys are blue...Not the point though... I love you and when I love something I don't ever let go, so...you're stuck with me for a while."

Loki sighed. "You really are terrible at proclaiming love, you know."

Tony laughed lightly. "Yeah, yeah next time I'll shout it from the rooftops, okay? But seriously, if you don't want to show me, it's fine. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." He said, stretching a bit and turning away towards the nearest coffee maker. "Now, if you don't mind, I think it's time for some coffee."

"Stark?"

"Yeah, Loks?"

"Turn around."

"Why-_oh_." Tony stopped, eyes wide in surprise. Loki was blue. Like Avatar. Like Tony spent so many hours trying to imagine. Except he had markings on his face, little details that might go unnoticed if you weren't paying enough attention. The markings littered Loki's forehead and chin, a few making thin decorations on his cheeks as well. The rest of Loki's body was covered up save for the neck and hands but Tony imagined the dark lines were scattered throughout Loki's body. His eyes, a calm emerald just moments ago, were now a bright red that were cast down in order to avoid Tony's body completely. His hair and bone structure remained the same. He looked... "You're blue. Like not just blue, smurf blue. You look like a demented smurf." Tony thought aloud, realizing a few moments later that not only did Loki not understand his reference, but it also came out sounding like an insult.

"Oh." Loki said, voice sounding eerily even. Tony had expected more yelling and throat grabbing.

"Okay so that came out really, really terrible. Let me start again. You look...hot, actually."

Loki frowned. "My core body temperature is well below zero right now, Stark. In fact, touching me while in this form would result in some nasty frostbitten fingers." He said, a little annoyed.

"What? No...You really need to start watching more t.v. Or read a dictionary or something."

"Are you insinuating that I am dimwitted?"

"Okay, I swear you're just doing this on purpose now. I'm just trying to say that you look attractive all blue - and no, before you even try, that _isn't_ me trying to say that you all white and looking like you've never stepped outside isn't sexy. You're sexy no matter what and you _don't_ look fat in any of your tight leather trenchcoats."

Loki gawked at Tony a moment before regaining his composer. "Well of _course_ I look attractive in whatever form I bear. I am a God after all." By the time Loki had finished speaking the blue in his skin had faded and Loki was once again had a pale complexion.

For a moment Tony thought about telling Loki not to do the whole 'I'm fine and have perfect self esteem' thing that he always did when he was upset, but Tony decided against it just as quickly as the thought popped up. Showing him his true form was a huge step today and the two could conquer Loki's self esteem issues another day. Together.

"Of course you do, Loks. Now, you want some coffee?"

"With two sugars."

* * *

(A.N:/ I'm stating this right here and now: Lady Freya did **not** give Loki his helmet! I just want everyone to know I'm not saying that's true, I was just throwin' in some humour and junk so please don't kill me over "historical inaccuracies". Anyway, this is seriously how I picture Tony's reaction to his Jotun form. I can't help but see him cracking a joke and making things worse.

And yes, the title is terrible because the line didn't really need to be in the story but I couldn't think of an actual title and this is just a oneshot so it doesn't really matter and yeah...I'm terrible at making up titles...Ha, anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!)


End file.
